


Hell has good Wifi

by Trololololoz (SillyWriterKidz)



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Blood, Bular got brought back, Canon Divergence, Creepslayerz, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Gore, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Murder attempt, PTSD, Sex Jokes, Steve REdemtion Arc, Swearing, Triggers, Violence, but no actual sex, chat, cursing, i'll write trigger warnings for each specifc chapter so you know if to skip or not, kids being actual kids, let jim rest 2k18, lots of curseing, should follow cannon but with slight changes, text, that's basically it, the reckless club/creepslayerz thing happened in season 1 before the darklands, the recklessclub, various references no one will get
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyWriterKidz/pseuds/Trololololoz
Summary: In this universe, the events of The Reckless Club and CreepSlayerz happens in part 1. Thus meaning that the group of friends is larger! When Jim discovers he has a signal while in the Darklands, he decides to make a very dumb decision. Here's how that goes. (spoiler: it goes pretty well until i decide it doesn't )(spoiler update: it's not going well. In both my real life and in the story )DEAD FIC, WILL BE REMADE





	1. The Nation's largest network apparently includes alternate dimensions because i fucking said so

**Author's Note:**

> Possible Triggers for this chapter: Violence mentioned. PTSD mentioned. Disassociation mentioned?? swears. Capslock/shouting. Suicidal Tendencies. Memes. 
> 
> Chat Name Translator:
> 
> Jim -> BoneAppleTea
> 
> Claire -> ExasperatedSigh
> 
> Toby -> W@rH@mm3r
> 
> Steve -> HonestBully™
> 
> Eli -> QueerBait
> 
> Darci -> Mole™
> 
> Shannon -> FBIAgentMeme
> 
> Mary -> CuterThanThou

Jim was tired.

His chest hurt like hell after the last battle he had with whatever the fuck is in this hell hole. More than likely he bruised some ribs, probably broken but he's dealt with that before, but it's not like he had time to check. Sighing, as he hid more in the little nook he found, he opened his phone only to notice that it was not only dead but had a signal. A _**good ass**_ signal. Sleep deprivation and adrenaline are a horrible combo for making sound decisions. Sound decisions like **not** opening up a chat room that contained more than just your friends that are in the know. Sadly, Jim was sleep deprived and high off adrenaline so he opened up the chat anyway and started typing away.

 

**User _BoneAppleTea_ has opened up chat room _WREKd By HomeWork_**

 

 **BoneAppleTea** : holy shit i have an actual signal here

 **BoneAppleTea** : h o w

 **BoneAppleTea** : i am in literally in a different dimension

 **BoneAppleTea** : Verizon™

 **BoneAppleTea** : Now covering when you travel to different dimensions on suicide missions

 **BoneAppleTea** : honestly this is a win/win scenario

 **BoneAppleTea** : i either rescue Claire's brother or die trying

 **BoneAppleTea** : lol thank god no one uses this chatroom

 

**User _HonestBully™_ has opened up chatroom _WREKd by HomeWork_**

 

 **BoneAppleTea** : honestly why the fuck do i even try

 **HonestBully** ™ **:** JIM HOLY SHIT

 **BoneAppleTea** : sup

 **HonestBully™** _:_ WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU

 

**User(s) _QueerBait_ , _Mole™_ , _CuterThanThou_ , _FBIAgentMeme_ , _W@rH@mm3r_ , and _ExasperatedSigh_ have opened up chatroom _WREKd by HomeWork_**

 

 **BoneAppleTea** : oh for fucks sake

 **Mole™** : jim????

 **Mole™:** JIM ??????????????????

 **W@rH@mm3r** : JIM OH MY GO D ARE YOU OKAY

 **ExasperatedSigh** : JIM YOU FUCKING IDIOT IM GONNA KILL YOU AND THEN KISS YOU

 **BoneAppleTea** : kinky

 **QueerBait** : JIM WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT

 **CuterThanThou** : JIM WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU BLOWING UP OUR OHONES AND WHERE THE RUCK ARE YOU

 **HonestBully™:** JIM WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK ARE YOU GOING ON ABOUT

 **HonestBully™:** but also #Mood

 **QueerBait** : I HAVE CONCERN

 **Mole™** : JUST ONE??????

 **QueerBait** : *I HAVE CONCERN(S)

 **W@rH@mm3r** : JIM GET YOUR SKINNY WHITE BOI ASS BACK HERE

 **ExasperatedSigh** : JIM WHAT THE FUCK YOU CAN"T DIE

 **W@rH@mm3r** : jesus Jim...

 **BoneAppleTea** : we don't use this fucking chat for literally a month

 **BoneAppleTea** : and then u all come abck to it at the most incon-fucking-vent time

 **BoneAppleTea** : seriously i was just venting

 **BoneAppleTea:** it's better than yelling at the waall

 **BoneAppleTea** : also less chance of getting eaten

 **FBIAgentMeme** : Jim where in the actual fuck are you???

 **FBIAgentMeme** : i'm trying to pinpoint your location but???

 **FBIAgentMeme** : it's not???? on the map???

 **CuterThanThou** : did you try expanding your search???

 **FBIAgentMeme** : Yes Why Didn't I Think Of That

 **FBIAgentMeme** : OH WAIT

 **FBIAgentMeme** :  **I _DID_**

 **FBIAgentMeme** : LEMME JUST EXPAND OUTSIDE THE FUCKING PLANET MARY

 **FBIAgentMeme** : WHY FUCKING NOT

 **CuterThanThou** : I was trYING TO HELP SHANNON

 **Mole™** : STOP FUCKING FIGHTING

 **ExasperatedSigh** : STOP SAYING THE FUCK WORD FOR FUCKS SAKE

 **BoneAppleTea:** The Fuck Word

 **HonestBully™:** wait is this actually happening

 **HonestBully™:** nights are really hard for me to stay in reality

 **QueerBait:** Streve holy shit

 **W@rH@mm3r** : S T E V E

 **BoneAppleTea:** LISTEN UP ALL FUCKING ALL OF YOU

 **BoneAppleTea:** I HAVEN'T FUCKING SLEPT IN GOD KNOWS HOW LONG

 **BoneAppleTea:**  I LITERALLY CAN'T EAT MOST OF THE SHIT HERE

 **BoneAppleTea:**  AND I PROBABLY HAVE A BROKEN RIB RIGHT NOW SO 

 **BoneAppleTea:** SINCE THE CAT IS OUT OF THE FUCKING GODMAN MOTHER FUCKING BAG I MIGHT AS WELL TELL YOU ALL

 **W@rH@mm3r:** Jim wait

 **BoneAppleTea:**  TOBY NO I'M DOING THIS.

 **BoneAppleTea:** You know those monster stories we heard as kids? Trolls and all that shit?

 **BoneAppleTea:** it's fucking real as my godamn anxiety™

 **BoneAppleTea:** and guess fucking WHAT

 **BoneAppleTea:** I GET TO BE THEIR FUCKING CHAPION BECAUSE AN OVERGLORIFIED DEAD ASS EWANKER's SHITTY JEWELRY SAID SO

 **BoneAppleTea:** so on top of my crippling abandomnent issues, high school, being bullied, and a whole lotta other shit i haven't even gotten to myseLF

 **HonestBully™:** i still need to apologize but imma let you finish

 **BoneAppleTea:** thank you

 **BoneAppleTea:** BUT NOW i HAVE TO FUCKING SAVE UNGRATEFUL FUCKING MONSTERS WHO CULD VERY WELL EAT ME????

 **BoneAppleTea:** AND HAVE THREATEND TO DO SO???

 **BoneAppleTea:** noT ONLY T H A T

 **BoneAppleTea:** but the teacher I looked up to as a father figure???

 **BoneAppleTea:** SURPRISE!! He's the ENEMY AND TRIED TO KILL MY MOM

 **BoneAppleTea:** GREW A FUCKING SPINE AT THE LAST FUCKING MINUTE CONGRATS TO HIM LEMME JUST FORGIVE HIM FOR ACTUAL MURDER BECAUSE I CANNOT TAKE ANOTHER FUCKING FATHER FUCKING BREAKING MY GODAMN TRUST AND BEING SHIT BECAUSE HAHA IM KINDA DONE WITHTAT SHIT

 **BoneAppleTea:** caused the girl i love's little brother to be stolen because that story abourt Changelings is REAL??? Yup mark that one right up there Pat!

 **BoneAppleTea:** O H

 **BoneAppleTea:** and i'll take PTSD for $1000 Alex how's bout that? >>???>>>

 **BoneAppleTea:** And yes I came to this fucking alternate dimenson where my Greatest Enemy lives and rules to save her brother BIUT

 **BoneAppleTea:** I?? KNEW??? THAT??? I ?? WOULD??? MOSTLY LIEKLY??? DIE????

 **BoneAppleTea:** Totally Okay With That!! Just Your Regular Teenage Death Wish!

 **BoneAppleTea:** holy shit i feel so much better

 **BoneAppleTea:** wait there it is

 **BoneAppleTea:** the overwhelming feeling that I fucked up

 **Mole™** : ...

 **FBIAgentMeme:** ....

 **HonestBully™:** .....

 **CuterThanThou:** ....

 **QueerBait:** ....

 **W@rH@mm3r** : ... Jim...

 **ExasperatedSigh:** Jim. we

 **ExasperatedSigh:** you know I don't blame you right!??

 **BoneAppleTea:** yeah...

 **ExasperatedSigh:** but do you beleive it

 **BoneAppleTea:** ...no

 **CuterThanThou:** ...I have no idea how to really process this honestly

 **BoneAppleTea:** just.. forget it

 **FBIAgentMeme:** hell fucking no

 **FBIAgentMeme:** MAry Shut the fuck your face. We are the Reckless Club. We fuck shit up.

 **FBIAgentMeme:** we are all fucked up

 **FBIAgentMeme:** but we fucking watch out for eachother and im sorry if it didn't seem like that

 **Mole™** : this explains so much and i am sorryfor being so shitty Toby.

 **W@rH@mm3r** : it's cool

 **Mole™:** after this is over i'm so making it up to you

 **QueerBait:** as shitty as the reveal is im glad i'm not actually insane about beleiveing in trolls but Wow It's Like Meeting Your Role Model And They're An AssHole

 **BoneAppleTea:** sorry

 **QueerBait:** no no! Jim it's okay! I mean...I was obsessed about Trolls??? What did I think would happen if they were real?? they would sing and dance and pull off amazing musical numbers???

 **BoneAppleTea:** Actually

 **W@rH@mm3r** : We Shall Not Speak Of That

 **HonestBully™:** I need to make up being shit to you all

 **HonestBully™:** and show you that I consider you a friend now buttsnack

 **QueerBait:** Steve...

 **HonestBully™:** No. I want to do this. I want to help because holy shit that sounds like actual hell

 **HonestBully™:** I can try to help with the PTSD. Jim you can message me anytime

 **FBIAgentMeme:** Is there any way we can get you out of there???

 **ExasperatedSigh:** no not without the bridge

 **W@rH@mm3r:** and not without Jim and the amulet

 **CuterThanThou:** then let's figure out how we can help from this end

 **QueerBait:** Maybe we can do a rescue Mission!

 **Mole™:** and while we're waiting we can take extra notes and grab jim's homework so he stays up to date but also to lay off any suspicion 

 **BoneAppleTea:** ...guys

 **BoneAppleTea:** thank you. Seriously.

 **BoneAppleTea:** but I have to do this

 **W@rH@mm3r** : hmmm nope blocked reported and unfollowed

 **FBIAgentMeme:** we've got the power of god and anime on our side

 **HonestBully™:** Friends who meme together. Stay Together

 **QueerBait:** besides now I can say so many cool one liners

 **Mole™** : Ride Together. Die Together

 **W@rH@mm3r** : Youse is my best friend

 **W@rH@mm3r:** if i'm dying you dyin with me

 **W@rH@mm3r** : ain't no choie

 **ExasperatedSigh** : we are all here for you jim. and for eachother

 **BoneAppleTea:** ....

 **BoneAppleTea:** thank you..

 **BoneAppleTea:** but aLSO GOTTA GO FAST FUCKING GOBLIN AFHOURAHSFA

 **W@rH@mm3r:** there he go

 

 **User(s) _BoneAppleTea_** **has gone idle**

**User(s) _Mole™_ ,  _W@rH@mm3r_ ,  _ExasperatedSigh_ ,  _CuterThanThou_ ,  _FBIAgentMeme_ ,  _QueerBait_ ,and  _HonestBully™_ have gone idle**

 

 

 


	2. Sometimes ur friends are actually FBI Agents in disguise. Sometimes their 5th gen Changelings ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ it happens™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Changeling!Jim theory is as real as my job as a storyboarder for Dreamworks Animation
> 
> Fun FAct: I work in retail on the other side of the country

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible Triggers: Mentions of blood/ Bloodloss, mentions of hallucinations, slight gore, nosebleed, bruises, wounds, Swears, Memes
> 
> Chat Name Translator:
> 
> Jim -> BoneAppleTea -> BoneAppleTea™
> 
> Claire -> ExasperatedSigh
> 
> Toby -> W@rH@mm3r
> 
> Steve -> HonestBully™
> 
> Eli -> QueerBait -> SAVAGE
> 
> Darci -> Mole™
> 
> Shannon -> FBIAgentMeme -> FBIAgentMeme™
> 
> Mary -> CuterThanThou

**User(s) _QueerBait_ has opened chatroom _WREKd By HomeWork_**

**User(s) QueerBait has changed chatroom _WREKd By HomeWork_ to _The Truth™_**

 

 **QueerBait** : well we ll well

 **QueerBait:** Tobias Domzalski.

 

**User(s) _W@rH@mm3r_ has opened chatroom _The Truth™_**

 

 **W@rH@mm3r:** Yes????

 **W@rH@mm3r:** thisis so fucking ominous am i gonna die

 

**User(s) _BoneAppleTea_ has opened chatroom _The Truth™_**

 

 **BoneAppleTea:** NOT WITHOUT ME U'SE AINT

 **W@rH@mm3r:** u'se

 **BoneAppleTea:** I know what I said

 **QueerBait:** where thr fuck did u come from

 **BoneAppleTea:** I heard death and was summoned

 

**User(s) _ExasperatedSigh_ , _Mole™_ , _CuterThanThou_ , _HonestBully™_ , and _FBIAgentMeme_ have opened chatroom _The Truth™_**

****

**HonestBully™:** death?

 **CuterThanThou:** Who the fuck is blowing up my hone at 3:35 am

 **CuterThanThou:** oh it's you all mother fuckers

 **BoneAppleTea:** y'all

 **ExasperatedSigh:** language

 **CuterThanThou: @BoneAppleTea** die

 **CuterThanThou: @ExasperatedSigh** Who _mst_ the fuck

 **Mole™: @BoneAppleTea** yo i forgot to ask but how tf do u have service

 **Mole™:** who is ur phone dudes

 **BoneAppleTea:** Verizon™

 **Mole™:**  RACISM

 **Mole™:** I can't even get a shitty ass bar in my fucking room but Jim here can get it in upisde fucking down

 **QueerBait:** ok but same so homophobic

 **CuterThanThou:**   how is this homophobic

 **CuterThanThou:** wAIT

 **QueerBait:** I'm Gay and it's inconveniencing me

 **BoneAppleTea:** does this make me will because the implications of that after season 1 is Not Good

 **ExasperatedSigh:** understandable

 **BoneAppleTea:** yo but blood loss is great

 **BoneAppleTea:** if you get over the extreme pain and fear first

 **HonestBully™:** ok so last night rly happened

 **ExasperatedSigh:** !!!

 **W@rH@mm3r:** J I M

 **HonestBully™:** BUTTSNAK LAKE

 **QueerBait:** JI mBO???

 **W@rH@mm3r:** eli ur next

 **QueerBait:** that giveds the implication that u killed jim

 **CuterThanThou:** i ahve regrets

 **FBIAgentMeme:** he's not dying guys i hacked his phone to check

 **FBIAgentMeme:** I can see him through his camera 24/7

 **W@rH@mm3r:** rly livin up to ur name huh Shannon

 **FBIAgentMeme:** it jsut what I do

 **Mole™:** so wait he's not dynig?

 **FBIAgentMeme:** earlier yes but not currently

 **FBIAgentMeme:** also are we not going to bring up that steve refuses to call jim by his name

 **FBIAgentMeme:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) it's an interesting name ya got there huh jimbo

 **W@rH@mm3r:** Shannon if i didn't fear you I would hav e salin you

 **ExasperatedSigh:** Salin

 **W@rH@mm3r:** i stand by my typos liek areal man

 **CuterThanThou:** but ur like ...

 **CuterThanThou:** half a man

 **BoneAppleTea:** im alive

 **BoneAppleTea:** Shannon what the fuck make it go 2 ways so i don't go insane

 **BoneAppleTea:** and toby u literally have to use a child seat at resturants

 **W@rH@mm3r:** JIM WHAT THE FUCK

 **HonestBully™:** Shannon whatever implications ur dirty ass mind is coming up with it's a huge ass no

 **FBIAgentMeme:** so u don't think jim's butt is a snack ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°

 **HonestBully™:** n o

 **BoneAppleTea:** Rude

 **W@rH@mm3r:** false

 **W@rH@mm3r:** can verify his butt is great

 **BoneAplpeTea:** thanks bro urs is great too ( ˘ ³˘)♥

 **W@rH@mm3r:** thanks bro (´ε｀ )♡

 **QueerBait:** I went to the bathroom guys

 **QueerBait:** the _b a t h r o o m_

 **Mole™:** w h a t

 **HonestBully™:** so changing subjects

 **W@rH@mm3r:** why?

 **W@rH@mm3r:** i could talk about jim's butt all day

 **BoneAppleTea:** B r o (⋈◍＞◡＜◍)。✧♡

 **CuterThanThou:** Claire??? don't u have any say in this

 **ExasperatedSigh:** what's there to say?

 **ExasperatedSigh:** Toby is 10000000% correct

 **ExasperatedSigh:** Jim has best butt. 10/10. would pinch again

 **BoneAppleTea:** _I knew it was you_

 **ExasperatedSigh:** _just try an catch these hand_ s

 **QueerBait:** G UY S LISTEN UP YOU MOTHERFUCKERS

 **BoneAppleTea:** do i look likea teaher

 **HonestBully™:** do i look like a teacher

 **BoneAppleTea:** Y OOOOOOO

 **HonstBully™:** Y OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **QueerBait:** JIM

 **BoneAppleTea:** yeet?

 **QueerBait:** when I was takling about trolls singing or dancing

 **W@rH@mm3r:** wait

 **QueerBait:** you said Actually but stopped

 **QueerBait:** tell me the truth Jim

 **W@rH@mm3r:** Do Not

 **QueerBait:** THE TRUTH IS OUT THERE TOBY I MUST KNOW

 **BoneAppleTea:** I am in a conundrum

 **BoneAppleTea:** on one hand... Embarrass Toby

 **BoneAppleTea:** on the other hand.... Bro code

 **ExasperatedSigh:** Toby taught an entire troll species a shitty dance and song and they made him king for it

 **W@rH@mm3r:** C L A I R E

 **QueerBait:** hwaT

 **HonestBully™:** ommfg

 **ExasperatedSigh** : what

 **W@rH@mm3r** : BRO C O D E

 **CuterThanThou:** holy dhit

 **Mole™:** same

 **ExasperatedSigh** : I Am No Bro

 **FBIAgentMeme:** I have been blesst™

 **BoneAppleTea:** tghanks for taking one for the team™ Clair

 **Mole™:** stop fucking trademarking everything

 **QueerBait:** ur name is trademarked

 **Mole™:** i'm like the american goverment

 **Mole™:** do as I say. Not as I do

 **ExasperatedSigh:** truth

 **ExasperatedSigh:** but also yeah stop trademarking everything

 **HonestBully™:** just™ you™ try™ and™ stop™ me™

 

**User(s) _BoneAppleTea_ has changed their username to _BoneAppleTea™_**

**User(s) _FBIAgentMeme_ has changed their username to _FBIAgentMeme™_**

**User(s) _HonestBully™_ has changed chatroom _The Truth™_ to chatroom _Trademark™_**

 

 **ExasperatedSigh:** read my user

 **ExasperatedSigh:** Read It

 **BoneAppleTea™:** It

 **FBIAgentMeme™:** Is

 **HonestBully™:** Our

 **BoneAppleTea™:** Time

 **FBIAgentMeme™:** We

 **W@rH@mm3r:** what the shit is going on

 **HonestBully™:** Will

 **QueerBait:** im so glad Steve has friends

 **BoneAppleTea™:** Rise

 **BoneAppleTea™:** El I HOLY SHIT

 **HonestBully™:** RUDE

 **HonestBully™:** UR MY FIREND

 

**User(s) _QueerBait_ has read this**

 

 **HonestBully™:** RUDE

 **Mole™:** savage

 

**User(s) _Mole™_ has changed User _QueerBait_ to User(s)  _SAVAGE_**

 

 **SAVAGE:** sweet!

 **BoneAppleTea™:** ok but real talk tho

 **BoneAppleTea™:** i think i'm starting to really lose it

 **FBIAgentMeme™:** don't worry jim i should be able to figure out a way for us all to face time

 **BoneAppleTea™:** pl e as e

 **ExasperatedSigh:** Jim you can talk to us at anytime

 **ExasperatedSigh:** whats got you now?

 **BoneAppleTea™:** it's mostly lack of anything really edible for humans but like

 **BoneAppleTea™:** i'm??? starting??? To hear??? Voices???? that??? arent' there??????

 **BoneAppleTea™:** I mean not like whispers from echos like

 **BoneAppleTea™:** straight up possession in my head bullshit

 **BoneAppleTea™:** and this isn't the first time?????????

 **BoneAppleTea™:** it's starting to scare me a lot

 **BoneAppleTea™:** i'm like shak ing holy snkjtbhi

 **W@rH@mm3r:** jim holy shit

 **HonestBully™:** Jim breathe. In through the nose and out the mouth. Slowly.

 **HonestBully™:** Say Shannon's name in your head as you exhale

 **HonestBully™:** and one of our's when you inhale

 **HonestBully™:** since her's is the longst sounding

 **ExasperatedSigh:** are you in a safe spot right now??

 **FBIAgentMeme™:** almost got it

 **FBIAgentMeme™:** Jim can you see me?

**BoneAppleTea™:** reading ya loud and clear

**ExasperatedSigh:** JIM JESUS CHRSIT

 **HonestBully™:** HJOLY SHIT

 **SAVAGE:** Oh my god

 **W@rH@mm3r:** JIM

 **CuterThanThou:** oh my god jim

 **BoneAppleTea™:** what?

 **BoneAppleTea™:** oh wait I can see mys-

 **BoneAppleTea™:** ah

 **BoneAppleTea™:** that would explain

 **BoneAppleTea™:** before anyone has a heart attack

 **Mole™:** TOO LATE

 **BoneAppleTea™:** it's not as bad as it looks

 **CuterThanThou:** IT LOOKS PRETTY FUCKING BAD SO _I DON't KNOW HOW THAT HELPS_

 **BoneAppleTea™:** ok tru

 **BoneAppleTea™:** but don't worry?? for some reason i heal really fucking fast here

 **BoneAppleTea™:** it's p weird

 **SAVAGE:** what like a changeling??

 **SAVAGE:** am i getting that right

 **ExasperatedSigh:** yeah kinda

 **W@rH@mm3r:** yeah but no jim can't be a changeling he held the gaggletack

 **HonestBully™:** You Mean The Horse Shoe You Fucking Threw At Me That Gave Me a Concussion

 **W@rH@mm3r:** in hindsight u were still a dick

 **HonestBully™:** yeah that's fair

 **Mole™:** remind me what's a gaggletack??

 **W@rH@mm3r:** it's made of iron and is a horseshow

 **W@rH@mm3r:** it reveals changelings by forcing them to shift forms

 **ExasperatedSigh:** ie. A human form to troll and vice versa

 **W@rH@mm3r:** the slightest touch will force the shift

 **W@rH@mm3r:** and jim liteerally chucked it at Steve so we know he ain't a changeling

 **W@rH@mm3r:** either of them

 **HonestBully™:** ....w e l l

 **W@rH@mm3r:** w h a t

 **HonestBully™:** i didn't want to say but like after i woke up it was dark??? but i could see just fine??? also my strength and running is a lot better

 **ExasperatedSigh:** but you didn't change

 **ExasperatedSigh:** I would've notcied

 **FBIAgentMeme™:** we all would've notcied that

 **CuterThanThou:** oh maybe like next gen??

 **Mole™:** probably next next next gen if he barely showed any changes

 **SAVAGE:** so does that meanmany one who likes him is a furry

 **FBIAgentMeme™:** idk ask Darci she's one

 **Mole™:** Do You Wanna McFreakin Go

 **BoneAppleTea™:** Yeah so we know im not a changeling unless some magic bullshit happens

* * *

 **Author:** *stares into the camera like im on The Office* yeah or something

* * *

 

 **ExasperatedSigh:** always magic bullshit

 **SAVAGE:** never Bullshit Magic

 **BoneAppleTea™:** I feel like you just described Merlin

 **SAVAGE:** l o l

 **BoneAppleTea™:** alright i think im in a p safe spot so im gonna try and sleep

 **SAVAGE:** stay safe and gnight

 **HonestBully™:** if u need tot alk hit me up

 **BoneAppleTea™:** can't sleep because??? night makes things worse???

 **HonestBully™:** yeet

 **BoneAppleTea™:** n i c e

 **HonestBully™:** but i think imma pass out so night

 

**User(s) _HonestBully™_ and _BoneAppleTea™_ have gone idle**

 

 **CuterThanThou:** Eli

 **SAVAGE:** yeah I'll check up on him in the morning

 **CuterThanThou:** good. Night assholes

 **SAVAGE:** g'night my fellow cryptids

 

**User(s) _CuterThanThou_ and _SAVAGE_ have gone idle**

 

 **W@rH@mm3r:** time to sleep

 **ExasperatedSigh:** mayhaps to dream

 **FBIAgentMeme™:** I'll keep the feed open so we can all check up on him

 **ExasperatedSigh:** thank you shannon

 **W@rH@mm3r:** I don't know where we'd be if jim hadn't accidentally told you all

 **FBIAgentMeme™:** i don't even want to think about that

 **FBIAgentMeme™:** im still trying to see what more we can do from our end but rn gnight

 **W@rH@mm3r:** night

 **ExasperatedSigh:** night

 

**User(s) _W@rH@mm3r_ , _ExasperatedSigh_ , and _FBIAgentMeme™_ have gone idle**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah or something *stares at Dreamworks Animation* some ma g i c Bu l l s h i t
> 
> Also Steve literally calls Jim ButtSnack Wht Did You Think I wAs Gonna Say
> 
> Who The Fuck Calls Some One ButtSnack 
> 
> Steve Why Are You Like this  
> -Shannon


	3. I Fucked Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i rewrote this entire thiing i hope you all know
> 
> (imsorrybutiatleastheldmyselfbackfromdeletingitright>???)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers: Mentions of Shitty dads. Mentions of Suicide Attempts. Mentions of Violence. Mentions of Gnome Fucking (no actual gnome fucking occurs with the humans). Furry Mention. Hallucinations possiblity. Possession Possible. Memes. Swears. 
> 
> Chat Name Translator (im so sorry in advance)
> 
> Jim-> BoneAppleTea™ ->SoraIsBi
> 
> Shannon -> FBIAgentMeme™ -> MokyMouse
> 
> Steve -> HonestBully™ ->SasUgay -> Rikudorable -> GotItMemorized ->RoxASS
> 
> Toby -> W@rH@mm3r -> SoraIsMYBestie ->DonalDick
> 
> Mary -> CuterThanThou ->QueenBinCHie
> 
> Claire -> ExasperatedSigh -> KairiYES
> 
> Eli -> SAVAGE ->Goofi
> 
> Darci -> Mole™ -> OletteDuFromage

**User(s) _BoneAppleTea™_ , _W@rH@mm3r_ , _CuterThanThou_ , _HonestBully™_ , _Mole™_ , _SAVAGE, ExasperatedSigh_ and _FBIAgentMeme™_ have opened chatroom _Trademark™_**

**User(s) _BoneAppleTea™_ has changed their username to _SoraIsBi_**

 

 **SoraIsBi** : GET HYPED

 **W@rH@mm3r** : N O

 **W@rH@mm3r** : YOU WILL NOT GET HYPED

 **W@rH@mm3r:** YOU GET UNHYPED GOOD SIR

 

**User(s) _FBIAgentMeme™_ has changed their name to _MokyMouse_**

 

 **MokyMouse:** H Y P E

 **Mole™:** NOW UR THE FURRY

 **MokyMouse** : I have no shame

 **HonestBully™:** it's true

 **MokyMouse** : neither do u steve

 **MokyMouse** : or should i say

 

**User(s) _MokyMouse_ has changed User(s) _HonestBully™_ username to _SasUgay_**

 

 **SasGay** : E x C U SE M E

 **SoraIsBi** : hold up i gotchu

 

**User(s) _SoraIsBi_ has changed User(s) _SasGay_ username to _Rikudorable_**

 

 **SoraIsBi** : because ur redeemable and forgiven

 **Rikudorable** : I think i'm crying

 **W@rH@mm3r** : B i nC H

 **W@rH@mm3r** : I THINK THE FUCK N O T

 

**User(s) _W@rH@mm3r_ has changed User(s) _Rikudorable_ username to _GotItMemorized_**

**User(s) _W@rH@mm3r_ has changed their username to _SoraIsMYBestie_**

 

 **SoraIsMYBestie** : better

 **SoraIsBi** : aw tobes

 **SoraIsBi** : u would go evil for me

 **SoraIsMYBestie** : anything for u baby

 **GotItMemorized** : r u d e

 

**User(s) _GotItMemorized_ has changed User(s) _SoraIsMyBestie_ username to _DonalDick_**

 

 **DonalDick** : how DARE YOU

 

**User(s) _GotItMemorized_ has changed their username to _RoxASS_**

 

 **SoraIsBi** : My nobody!!!

 **RoxASS** : My somebody!!

 **DonalDick** : go die

 **DonalDick** : AND NO

 **DonalDick** : THAT DOES NOT MEAN MAKE A DEATH JOKE

 **SoraIsBi** : aww

 **RoxASS** : awww

 **CuterThanThou** : u 2 r sooo dramatic

 **CuterThanThou** : no wonder Mrs. Luna loved u two idiots

 **Mole™** : I thought it was because they reminded her of her and her husband?

 **MokyMouse** : e x a c t l y

 **ExasperatedSigh** : i just finished babysitting

 **ExasperatedSigh** : who's Mrs. Luna?

 **SAVAGE** : o rite

 **SAVAGE** : Mrs. Luna was our old Drama teacher in elementary school

 **SAVAGE** : she was a transwoman and was honestly an Inspiration

 **CuterThanThou** : she built up my self confidence and taught me makeup

 **Mole™** : she taught me to let no one walk over me

 **MokyMouse** : she introduced me to her friend Pidge!!! That's How I learned HAcking!!!

 **RoxASS** : her husband was our PE teacher and he helped me through some things

 **SoraIsBi** : She had me meet her bestie Hunk and her husband (they invited my mom and I over) and Hunk taught me how to cook!!

 **SoraIsBi:** but i made the mistake of saying the word B*nding and hoLY SHIT it went cray cray

 **DonalDick** : Hunk is great but Mrs. Luna and I got along swimmingly

 **SoraIsBi** : yeah u both don't shuT THE FUCK UP

 **RoxASS** : I remember that

 **SoraIsBi** : I wish i didn't

 **ExasperatedSigh** : she sounds awesome!!!

 **ExasperatedSigh** : has she been around?? I don't recall meeting anyone with that name

 **SoraIsBi** : after we all went to Middle school she and her friends left

 **RoxASS** : something about catching up with ur cousin???

 **DonalDick** : also Hunk was going to meet his gf Shay

 **Mole™** : wait I thought hunk and pidge were a thing

 **DonalDick** : they were. Hunk's Polyamorous

 **CuterThanThou** : honestly that is such a blessing

 **SAVAGE** : such a beautiful man

 **SAVAGE:** sharing himself with the world

 **SoraIsBi** : we don't deserve him

 **Mole™** : also Pidge would gush about them both

 **Mole™** : size differene is a thing She Enjoys

 **Mole™** : in a non sexual way

 **SoraIsBi** : can relate

 

**User(s) _ExasperatedSigh_ has changed their username to _KairiYES_**

 

 **CuterThanThou** : CaN EVERYONE STOP CHANGING THEIR FUCKING USERNAME

 

**User(s) _SAVAGE_ has changed their username to _Goofi_**

 

 **Goofi** : Gawrsh,,

 **Goofi** : ya don't gotta be so mean!

 **CuterThanThou** : were it not for the laws of the land I would have slain you long ago

 

**User(s) _Mole™_ has changed their username to _OletteDuFromage_**

 

 **CuterThanThou** : oh for fucks sake

 **Goofi** : ONE OF US

 **SoraIsBi** : oNE OF US

 **DonalDick** : ONE OF US ONE OF US

 **MokyMouse** : ONE OF US

 **KAiriYES** : ONE O FUS

 **RoxASS** : ONE OF US ONE OF US

 

**User(s) _CuterThanThou_ has changed their username to _QueenBinCHie_**

 

 **QueenBinCHie** : everyone here is fucking insane

 **MokyMouse** : oh yeah

 **MokyMouse** : apparently I played with the chat's code last night>???

 **MokyMouse** : but i dodn't remember what I actually did

 **SoraIsBi** : oh god

 **Goofi** : anYGAYS

 **Goofi** : WE went to TrollMarket!!

 **SoraIsBi** : oh.,,,

 **SoraIsBi** : how,,, did that go?

 **Goofi** : most weren't that welcoming but the ones that were were pretty cool

 **Goofi** : we got to train!! And Fight!!!

 **Goofi** : Steve ?? Knows?? How To ??? Sword?? Fight??????

 **DonalDick** : yeah that one was weird

 **RoxASS** : guys seriouslly

 **RoxASS** : im jus good at dodging

 **KairiYES** : he almost got into a Death Match with Draal

 **SoraIsBi** : holySHIT

 **SoraIsBi** : Steve no offense

 **SoraIsBi** : but u would've fucking died

 **RoxASS** : i kno that was the point

 **SoraIsBi** : lol same

 **SoraIsBi** waISHIT

 **DonalDick** : EXCUSE ME!?!?!?!?!

 **KairiYES** : SO THOSE LETTERS

 **QueenBinCHie** : letters???

 **MokyMouse** : what's going on?

 **OletteDuFromage** : this does not sound good

 **SoraIsBi** : sig h

 **SoraIsBi** : so when I first started being Trollhunter

 **SoraIsBi** : i ???kinda??? challenged Draal to do a death match

 **SoraIsBi** : I figured i was gonna die and wrote everyone letters explaning what happend

 **SoraIsBi** : to an extent for some

 **SoraIsBi** : about it and that they shoulldn't bes ad or somthing and wow typing this out and looking back T _hat Was A Little Messed Up_

 **QueenBinCHie** : only a little

 **Goofi** : Y ATHINK

 **OletteDuFromage** : ya can't die I need my bi buddy!

 **SoraIsBi** : aw thanks DArci

 **MokyMouse** : you're a little bit better now right?

 **SoraIsBi:** getting there

 **SoraIsBi** : I gotta go I think something Woke up

 **KairiYES** : holy Shit be safe pleaee

 **SoraIsBi** : ill try

 

**User(s) _SoraIsBi_ has gone to die**

 

 **KairiYES** : HOLY SHIT

 **DonalDick** : WH

 **Goofi** : WAHT

 **MokyMouse** : o h

 **OletteDuFromage** : SHANNON

 **QueenBinCHie** : JESUS FUCK

 **RoxASS** : HEY OP QUICK QUESTION

 **MokyMouse** : shoot

 **RoxASS** : WHY

 **MokyMouse** : well you see

 

**User(s) _MokyMouse_ has gone to die**

 

 **OletteDuFromage** : jesus fuck

 **CuterThanThou** : you said it

* * *

 

 

**User(s) _MokyMouse_ has started a Private Chat with User(s) _SoraIsBi_**

 

 **MokyMouse** : @ **SoraIsBi** GET THE FUCK BACK ON

**User(s) _SoraIsBi_ has come back to life**

**SoraIsBi** : yeea-

 **SoraisBi** : w a t

 **MokyMouse** : ikr

 **SoraIsBi** : this is g r e a t

 **MokyMouse** : excuseme what now

 

**User(s) _SoraIsBi_ has left the Private Chat**

 

 **MokyMouse** : Rude

 

**User(s) _MokyMouse_ has left the Private Chat**

* * *

 

 

**User(s) _MokyMouse_ and _SoraIsBi_ have come back to life**

 

 **SoraIsBi** : holy shit sahananon i love it

 **MokyMouse** : how did u fuk up my name that badly

 **OletteDuFromage** : hey jim didn't something wake up

 **SoraIsBi** : yeah but im hiding so im good

 **MokyMouse** : nice

 **DonalDick** : you holding out okay there?

 **SoraIsBi** : better than if I didn't have u guys

 **KairiYES** : aWWWWWWWW

 **RoxASS** : gay

 **SoraIsBi** : Bi Actually

 **QueenBinCHie** : do you know where you are?

 **SoraIsBi** : I think i'm p close to where they keep the babies

 **KairiYES** : !!!

 **SoraIsBi** : I see a bunch of fucking goblins

 **SoraIsBi** : tHAT REMINS ME

 **SoraIsBi** : @ **MokyMouse** _PLEASE LET ME GET OUT OF THE VIDEO_

 **MokyMouse** : What why???

 **SoraIsBi** : C H O M P S K Y

 **DonalDick** : oh

 **DonalDick** : OH

 **DonalDick** : _O H_

 **SoraIsBi** : OH IS MCFUCKING RUGHT

 **SoraIsBi** : DO U KNO WHAT I HAVE SEEN

 **SoraIsBi** : WHAT I'VE H E A R D

 **DonalDick** : JIM IM SO SORRY

 **SoraIsBi** : MY DAD WAS SORRY TOO

 **SoraIsBi** : SORRY DOES JACK SHIT

 **SoraIsBi** : SORRY WONT ERASE THE MEMORIES

 **SoraIsBi** : THE IMAGES

 **SoraIsBi** : THE M O A N S

 **RoxASS** : this is reaLLY OUT OF CONTEXT

 **Goofi** : _r u implying that toby is fucking the gnome_

 **SoraIsBi** : j e s u s f u c k i n g c h r i s t

 **DonalDick** : n o

 **DonalDick** : I accidentally set the phone by the doll house Chompsky lives in

 **DonalDick** : and we l l

 **KairiYES** : was he fucking the doll

 **Goofi** : what

 **RoxASS** : what

 **OletteDuFromage** : what

 **QueenBinCHie** : what

 **DonalDick** : yup

 **MokyMouse** : hot

 **DonalDick** : wH a t

 **OletteDuFromage** : w hy

 **QueenBinCHie** : oh og og d it's in my head the IMAGES

 **SoraIsBi** : now you know

 **SoraIsBi** : now you know how it is

 **MokuMouse** : u know i wonder what else i did to the chat

 **DonalDick** : thERES MORE

 **QueenBinCHie** : oh jesus

 **OletteDuFromage** : this chat has no jesus

 

**Announcement! Announcement! It is 420! It is time to blaze it my fellow MotherFuckers! Smoke! Weed! Get! Bitches! *dabs***

 

 **Goofi** : ...

 **DonalDick** : si g h

 **OletteDuFromage** : ah

 **QueenBinCHie** : .....

 **KairiYES** : ........w ........h. .........y

 

**Time for the test! Hand Door Car**

 

 **RoxASS** : Gun

 

**Point for _PalchukEatsAss_! Get on their level everybody!**

 

 **RoxASS** : s h a n n on

 

**Question 2: The f**

 

 **SoraIsBi** : itnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues.

 

**Point for _HalfTheGaySteveIs_! What's Good Motherfuckers!!**

 

**Break Time has started! Brush up on those Memes scrublords!**

 

 **OletteDuFromage** : ...

 **DonalDick** : i love how Steve and Jim just automatically respond

 **DonalDick** : and by love i mean concern

 **KairiYES** : Shannon

 **MokyMouse** : yeah?

 **KairiYES** : how many questions are there

 **MokyMouse** : yes

 

**Time's up! Question 3: When I say Vol you say?**

 

 **SoraIsBi** : WILDCATS

 **MokyMouse** : W I L D C A T S

 **RoxASS** : GETCHA HEAD IN THE GAME

 

**Points for _God™_ , _PalchukEatsAss_ , and _HalfTheGaySteveIs_**

 

**The McLosers™ are _OverusedMovieTrope_ ,  _ClicheHetRomance,_   _DoesEliIsGay_ , _ActuallyAFurry_ , _ThatOneGay_ and you all suck! Have a good life assholes!!**

 

 **OletteDuFromage** : anyone else reading the text in an overly cheerful voice?

 **QueenBinCHie** : like??? Mr. Symthe's voice?

 **DonalDick** : hoLY SHIT UR SO RIGHT

 **OletteDuFromage** : omg

 **SoraIsBi** : Coran Coran The Gorgeous Man

 **RoxASS** : I love Coran

 **Goofi** : if anything were to happen to Coran or his child Luna I would kill everyonein this room and then myself

 **KairiYES** : from what I've gathered you mean Mrs. Luna?

 **SoraIsBi** : he's her adoptive father  yes. Mrs. Luna had us call her by her first name

 **MokyMouse** : the teacher name is Mrs. Smythe-Kogane

 **MokyMouse** : she combined her last names after getting married

 **RoxASS** : a tru romance for the ages

 **OletteDuFromage** : relationship goals tbh

 **RoxASS** : welp im going to sleep.

 **SoraIsBi** : time for me to fUCKING _**NYOOM**_

 **Goofi** : it's almost time for school

 **RoxASS** : goodbye everyone! I'll remember you all in Therapy

 

**User(s) _RoxASS_ and _SoraIsBi_ have gone to die**

 

 **KairiYES** : FuCK I FOTGOT ABOUT THAT

 **KairiYES** : I think I just had a heartattack

 **KairiYES** : SHANON STOP THIS

 **MokyMouse** how bout u cash me outside how bout dat

 

**User(s) _MokyMouse_ has gone to die**

 

 **DonalDick** : w h y

 **OletteDuFromage** : we should get her back on monday?

 **QueenBinCHie** : sounds good

 **KairiYES** : im in

 **DonalDick** : I would but I Fear Her so no

 **Goofi** : same

 

**User(s) _DonalDick_ and _Goofi_ have gone to die**

 

 **QueenBinCHie** : lame

 **OletteDuFromage** : understandable tho

 **KairiYES** : have a good night

 **OletteDuFromage** : sIGH

 

**User(s) _KairiYES_ , _OletteDuFromage_ , and _QueenBinCHie_ have gone to die**

 

  
Jim was running for his life.

Whatever this Dune reject worm thing was it was not friendly and into eating fleshbags (of course everything was that way here in the Darklands). He managed to wedge himself between a few rocks and hide until the thing grew bored and moved on. Using the group chat as a way to distract himself while waiting for the thing to leave helped immensely. It seemed to have work as he could no longer here it. Maybe his plan worked? A loud roar could be heard just about him and Jim groaned. Nothing ever goes his way now does it?

 _'Let me help you,'_ the wind whispered in his ear, _'you won't have to worry.'_

"Yeah I'm totally going to listen to the little voice in my head," Jim muttered as he looked out for any sign that the Worm Thing noticed him.

 _'Why do you fear me,'_ a curious tone, _'I am only here to help.'_

Jim scoffed, "I don't fear you."

There was silence for a moment,  _'Are you sure about that.'_

Hesitation, "...yes."

 _'You answered a question with another,'_ Jim would be lying if he denied that he could almost see the voice grinning,  _'You need my help.'_

Jim nearly bust out laught. Help from the invisible voice that was probably an auditory hallucination due to stress, PTSD, and hunger? Seems totally legit. Jim nearly laughed at his own joke if it weren't for the fact the Worm was going past again and getting closer. He just wanted the damn thing to leave so he could go get Enrique and go home. Goblins had been passing like crazy so he knew he was close to finishing his mission and without dying too! Still he had this damn thing to deal with, travel all the way back to the bridge, and then get through it with an infant. Christ, all he wanted to do was go out and see his friends and his mom and then sleep for a billion days. Can't he just have one normal day?

For a second he almost felt like something was pulling at his consciousness. God he hoped the voice was only, though past experience with Magical Bullshit™ has proven otherwise, a hallucination but something was telling him it was more. Jim didn't know what scared him more. The fact that he was hearing a voice in his head or the fact he was getting so tired that he almost wants to say yes. The world was slowly growing darker, Jim's eyelids drooping every so often. When had he gotten so tired? It was getting harder to keep his eyes open. Maybe the thing will go away if he just sleeps...

 _'I can take care for you while you sleep,'_ a hopeful sound, _'may i?'_

The last thing Jim remembers before falling into the black void of sleep was uttering a simple, "Yes."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes


	4. Can I get an Amen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quake in fear.  
> For he is near.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TR I G G E R S: numbers (binary Code). Mentions of abandonment by parental figure (father). Mention of Murder/death. Creepy shit. Anime
> 
>  
> 
> Chat Name Translator:
> 
> Jim -> SoraIsBi -> DekuDeku
> 
> Claire -> KairiYES -> Juliet4eva -> GravityGirl
> 
> Mary -> QueenBinCHie ->BestQueen
> 
> Shannon ->MokuMouse -> AnimeGod
> 
> Toby ->DonalDick -> HotnColdBoi
> 
> Steve -> RoxASS -> Kacchan
> 
> Darci -> OletteDuFromage
> 
> Eli -> Goofi -> RedRiot

**User(s) _KairiYES_ , _OletteDuFromage_ , _QueenBinCHie_ , and _MokyMouse_ have opened chatroom _Trademark™_**

**User(s) _KairiYES_ has changed their username to _Juilet4eva_**  
**User(s) _QueenBinCHie_ has changed their username to _BestQueen_**  
**User(s) _MokyMouse_ has changed their username to _AnimeGod_**

  
**Juliet4eva:** Shannon

 **Juliet4eva:** what is up with ur username

 **AnimeGod:** one sec

 **AnimeGod:** NEXT 2 PEOPLE WHO COME IN ARE THE ONES I'LL KILL

  
**User(s) _RoxASS_ and _SoraIsBi_ have opened chatroom _Trademark™_**

  
**RoxASS:** I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE

 **SoraIsBi:** Free me

 **BestQueen:** concern™

 **SoraIsBi:** wait i'm still alive

 **SoraIsBi:** i've been lied too

 **SoraIsBi:** this is just like my dad all over again

 **RoxASS:** i still can't belive ur the cliche "my dad went out to get something" kid

 **SoraIsBi:** I Can't Believe It's Not Canon

 **AnimeGod:** boys

 **AnimeGod:** it is time

 **AnimeGod:** Reveal the Truth™

  
**USer(s) _SoraIsBi_ has changed their username to _DekuDeku_**

 

 **DekuDeku:**  

 

**User(s) _RoxASS_ has changed their username to _Kacchan_**

  
**DekuDeku** :

**Kacchan** :

**DekuDeku** :

 

 **AnimeGod** : Jim that's p gay

  
**User(s) _DonalDick_ has opened up chatroom _Trademark™_**

  
**DonalDick:** I sensed someone gettin near my boi

 **Kacchan:** oh shi

 **DonalDick:**  

 

 **OletteDuFromage:**  why

 **BestQueen:** ur dating him

 

  
**User(s) _DonalDick_ has changed their username to _HotnColdBoi_**

  
**HotnColdBoi:** try me bitch

 **Kacchan:** u best back the fuck up before you get smacked the fuck up

 **DekuDeku:** g u y s

 

**User(s) _Juliet4eva_ has changed their username to _GravityGirl_**

  
**GravityGirl:** excuseeee

 **GravityGirl:** do i smell *sniff sniff* an actual canon love interest?

 **GravityGirl:** oh wait

 **GravityGirl:** it me!

**GravityGirl:**

  
**User(s) _Goofi_ has opened chatroom Trademark™**

  
**Goofi:** hey guys! Did anyone do Senior Uhl's homewo

 **Goofi:** ....

 **Kacchan:** ....

 

 

**User(s) _Goofi_ has changed their username to _RedRiot_**

 

 

 **Kacchan:** * _soft gay gasp*_

 **RedRiot:** I love sparky sparky boom boom man

 **AnimeGod:** everytime I go to trype Boku No Hero Academia I almost always type Boku No PIco

 **RedRiot:** NO

 **Kacchan:** N O

 **HotnColdBoi:** W H Y

 **DekuDeku:** MY EYES

 **GravityGirl:** what

 **OletteDuFromage:** sNOT AGAIN

 **DekuDeku:** D A R C I???

 **HotnColdBoi:** d a r CI

 **OletteDuFromage:** s hhh

 **OletteDuFromage:** also where is mary

 **HotnColdBoi:** yeah where is my shit talkin buddy

 **GravityGirl:** excuse me what now

 **DekuDeku:** hold up

 **DekuDeku:** *stands on box* JIM LAKE WANTS TO TRY MAKE UP

 **BestQueen:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eHUgE8J3PFk>

**RedRiot:** o h mgod

 **GravityGirl:** Mary

 **HotnColdBoi:** Jim????

 **Kacchan:** u m

 **OletteDuFromage:** that's one way i guess??

 **AnimeGod:** Y E S

 **BestQueen:** all you best back the FUCK UP because I have been wanting to do Jim's make up since I FIRST LEARNED HOW TO D O IT

 **BestQueen:** Jim. Permission to tell?

 **DekuDeku:** with everything going on in my life it might as well happen

 **Kacchan:** o jim i got the entire works of John Mulaney for ur b day

 **DekuDeku:** G A S P

 **DekuDeku:**  I need to marry Steve now

 **RedRiot:**  can I marry Toby then

 **HotnColdBoi:** only if I get to marry Darci

 **OletteDuFromage:** only if I get to marry Claire

 **GravityGirl:** only if I get to marry Shannon

 **AnimeGod:** only if I get to marry Mary

 **BestQueen:** only If I get to do everyone's hair and make up

RedRiot: **the** Gay Agenda™ at it's finest

 **BestQueen:** nOW THEN

 **BestQueen:** one time when Jim and I were with Mrs. Luna

 **BestQueen:** she did both of our make ups!!

 **BestQueen:** Jim looked so good I cried

 **DekuDeku:** no i didn't geez

 **BestQueen:** Jim I had snot and mascara running down my pre pubescent face

 **BestQueen:** _You Looked Good_

 **AnimeGod:** i'd believe it

 **AnimeGod:** oh yeah guys!

 **AnimeGod:** in order to avoid suspicion at school I added a button up at the top

 **AnimeGod:** It makes all of our messages look like binary code

 **AnimeGod:** clicking it again changes it back and all binary code is translated!

 **BestQueen:** when will we ever need that

  
**User(s) _01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01000100 01101111 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01001011 01101110 01101111 01110111_ has opened up chatroom _Trademark™_**

  
**BestQueen:** really

  
**User(s) _01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01000100 01101111 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01001011 01101110 01101111 01110111_ has changed the chatroom _Trademark™_ to chatroom _01001001 01110100 00100111 01110011 00100000 01000001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01000001 00100000 01001100 01101001 01100101_**

**Binary Code Translator (BCT) activated**

**BCT:** You Don't Know. It's All A Lie

**BCT will now translate all usernames to text**

**BCT all text inputed as Binary Code will remain.**

**Binary Code Translator (BCT) has been manually deactivated**

  
**AnimeGod:** waIT HOW

 **HotnColdBoi:** holy shit

 **BestQueen:** what the Fuck

 **Kacchan:** u M

 **OletteDuFromage:** what the fucking fuck

 **RedRiot:** hello?

 **GravityGirl:** Jim??

 **DekuDeku:** kcuf eht tahw

 **DekuDeku:** DEDOC SEGASEM YM ERA YHW tiaw

 **DekuDeku:** yhw

 **HotnColdBoi:** JIM?

 **Kacchan:** what the fuck is he saying

 **BestQueen:** Shannon!?

 **AnimeGod:** they're keeping me out!

 **DekuDeku:** derit os i ma yhw

  
**User(s) _DekuDeu_ has gone idle**

 

 **01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01000100 01101111 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01001011 01101110 01101111 01110111** : 01010100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100001 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110010 01101110 01101001 01101110 01100111

 **01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01000100 01101111 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01001011 01101110 01101111 01110111** : 01001001 00100000 01100011 01110010 01100001 01110110 01100101 00101110 00100000 01001000 01100101 00100000 01100011 01110010 01100001 01110110 01100101 01110011 00101110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01101000 01110101 01101110 01100111 01100101 01110010 00101110 00100000 01001000 01100101 00100000 01001000 01110101 01101110 01100111 01100101 01110010 01110011 00101110 00100000

 **01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01000100 01101111 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01001011 01101110 01101111 01110111** : 01010111 01100101 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110011 01100001 01101101 01100101

 **01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01000100 01101111 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01001011 01101110 01101111 01110111** : 01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01110011 01110100 01101111 01110000 00100000 01101001 01110100

 **01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01000100 01101111 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01001011 01101110 01101111 01110111** : 01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01110011 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01101000 01101001 01101101

 **01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01000100 01101111 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01001011 01101110 01101111 01110111** : 01001000 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01101110 01101111 00100000 01101110 01100101 01100101 01100100 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01110011 01100001 01101100 01110110 01100001 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00100000 01100001 01101110 01111001 01101101 01101111 01110010 01100101

  
**User(s) _01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01000100 01101111 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01001011 01101110 01101111 01110111_ has left chatroom _01001001 01110100 00100111 01110011 00100000 01000001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01000001 00100000 01001100 01101001 01100101_**

**Chatroom recovery.**

**Chatroom returning to last known name.**

**User(s) _RedRiot, HotnColdBoi, Kacchan, GravityGirl, BestQueen, AnimeGod,_ and _OletteDuFromage_ have opened chatroom _Trademark™_**

 

 **RedRiot:** whAT THE FUCK

 **BestQueen:** what the fuc what tuf ck fuck

 **OletteDuFromage:** im shaking hol y shit wh at

 **Kacchan:** waht what awht hwaklf

 **AnimeGod:** how- who-

 **AnimeGod:** they,,. hacked my chat???

 **HotnColdBoi:** um what the fuck did they saY??

 **GravityGirl:** um guys

 **GravityGirl:** where the fuck is Jim

 

**User(s) _DekuDeku_ have left chatroom _Trademark™_**

 

 **HotnColdBoi:** JIM

 **GravityGirl:** JiM WAT??

 

**User(s) _DekuDeku_ is where he belongs**

  
**Chatroom _Trademark™_ has been closed**

  
**Binary Code Translator (BCT) activated**

**Translating...**

**Translating...**

**Translating complete**

  
**You Don't Know:** This is a warning  
**You Don't Know:** I crave. He craves. I hunger. He Hungers.  
**You Don't Know:** We are one in the same  
**You Don't Know:** You can not stop it  
**You Don't Know:** You can not save him  
**You Don't Know:** He has no need for salvation anymore

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you really don't wanna die...  
> KEEP ON RUNNING FOR YOUR LIFE.
> 
> ~Amen by CG5~
> 
> Jim's Messages: What the fuck. wait WHY ARE MY MESAGES CODED. why. why am i so tired
> 
> Next chapter will be mostly to all paragraph format! Might be graphic 
> 
> part 2 hopefully will be up monday or tuesday if work doesn't kill me first //cries


	5. Almost there but Not Quite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is horrible. It makes no sense and I hate everything about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TR I G G E R S: mentions of MURDER, tattoos?, MagIC, swearing, VINES, mentions of past child abuse, mentions of murder, MORE MURDER, ptsd, ANXIETY, this chapter sucks and I hate!!! it!!!
> 
> Chat room translator!!!
> 
> Shannon -> VINE
> 
> Claire -> AndStarve
> 
> Jim -> AKnife
> 
> Toby ->BBQSauce
> 
> Darci -> OnTitties
> 
> Eli -> ThatGayShit
> 
> Steve -> MoveImGay
> 
> Mary -> PermissionDenied

_User (s) **ShannonLonghannon** has created chatroom **Nani The Fucko**_

_User(s) **ShannonLonghannon** has added user(s) **ClaireNunez, TobiasDomzalski, ElijahPepperjack, StevePalchuk, JimLakeJr, MaryWang, DarciScott** to chatroom **Nani The Fucko**_

_User(s) **ShannonLonghanon** has changed the following user(s) names **ClaireNunez, TobiasDomzalski, ElijahPepperjack, StevePalchuk, JimLakeJr, MaryWang,** and **DarciScott** to **AndStarve, BBQSauce, TheGayShit, MoveImGay, AKnife, PermissionDenied,** and **OnTitties**_

_User(s) **ShannonLonghannon** has changed their name to **Vine**_

  
**Vine:** alright guys

 **Vine:** Can I just say

 **Vine:** what in the everloving flying fuck just fucking happened holy fucking shit

 **AndStarve:** language

  
User(s) **Vine** has removed user(s) **AndStarve** from **Nani The Fucko**

User(s) **Vine** has added user(S) **AndStarve** to **Nani The Fucko**

  
**Vine:** Try me bitch

 **AndStarve:** w o w

 **ThatGayShit:** STEVE

 **BBQSauce:** JIM

 **OnTitties:** do toby and i have matching vine names?

 **Vine:** yes

 **AKnife:** hey so what the fuck happened

 **MoveImGay:** hey guys i'm alive somehow

 **AKnife:** B I T C H

 **AKnife:** THATS MY LIFE

 **AKnife:** *line

 **BBQSauce:** is it wrong tho

 **AKnife:** fair

 **PermissionDenied:** so are we just gonna,,

 **PermissionDenied:** ignore what happend????

 **Vine:** no

 **AKnife:** honestly yes it's how i cope

 **MoveImGay:** S a m e

 **MoveImGay:** that and repression

 **AKnife:** shit u rite that too

 **PermissionDenied:** what

 **AndStarve:** what

 **BBQSauce:** wha t

 **ThatGayShit:** wh a t

 **Vine:** w h a t

 **OnTitties:** w h a a a t t?

 **AKnife:** what

 **MoveImGay:** what

 **BBQSauce:** whaT

 **AndStarve:** WHAT

 **AKnife:** What?  
  
**Vine:** N O

 **Vine:** cease and desist

 **PermissionDenied:** you have been stopped

 **Vine:** n i c e

 **AKnife:** anyweays

 **AKnife:** in the wise words of a great man

**AKnife:**

****

  
**Vine:** fair enough

 **OnTitties:** are we really gonna let this just go

 **ThatGayShit:** Let it G-

 **PermissionDenied:** nope

 **PermissionDenied:** not doing that

 **AndStarve:** there will be no copywriting singing in my lobby

 **ThatGayShit:** t r u e

 **OnTitties:** what the actual hell is going on

 **Vine:** does anyone ever know what's goin on?

 **AKnife:** in life or the chat?

 **ThatGayShit:** do u even kno either

 **AKnife:** tru

 **BBQSauce:** So...

 **BBQSauce:** how's the darklands

 **AKnife:** it's great it's great

 **AKnife:** haven't slept in god knows how long

 **AKnife:** constantly seeing things that arent there

 **AKnife:** blacking out

 **AKnife:** terrible food

 **AKnife:** but still better than the cafeteria food

 **MoveImGay:** anything is better than that ...stuff

 **AKnife:** fair fair

 **AKnife:** oh and everything's trying to kill me

 **MoveImGay:** just like my dad

 **AKnife:**  uh

 **BBQSauce:** excuse me what

 **PermissionDenied:** concern

 **AndStarve:** that's just me at at a constant

 **AndStarve:** Concern

 **ThatGayShit:** Jim u said u were close

 **AKnife:** oh yEA!

 **AKnife:** I THINK I FOUND IT

 **AKnife:** actually I did but i'm waiting for an opening

 **AKnife:** because the babies are hanging and i don't want to hurt any of them

 **AKnife:** o ther it is

 **BBQSauce:** what?

 **AKnife:** my anxiety

 **OnTitties:** understandable

 **AKnife:** okay Im going to try ang get this now

 **Vine:** Jim! Try the new voice to text featuer I added!!

 **AKnife:** that is incredibly convient

 **AKnife:** and perfect timing

 **Vine:** almost like someone wrote it that way

* * *

 

 **Author:**  Try me Bitch

* * *

 

 **Vine:** fair enough

 **AKnife:** what

 **ThatGayShit:** Jim >

 **AndStarve:** please be careful!!

 **AndStarve:** and give my little brother a kiss for me!

 **AKnife:** of course

 **AKnife:** okay turning on voice to text

_**WHAT THE FUCK IS UP MOTHER FUCKERS! User(s) BiBiBiBitch IS NOW USING VOICE TO TEXT! WE'LL CATCH EVEN VERBAL KEYBOARD SMASHES SO CAREFUL WHAT YOU SAY!** _

_**We hear e v e r y t h i n g.** _

**AKnife:** that's not fucking ominous in anyway shape or form

 **AKnife:** and by not I mean completely and utterly

 **Vine:** it's just how I roll

 **BBQSauce:** fair enough

 **PermissonDenied:** NEXT PERSON TO SAY FAIR ENOUGH IS GETING MY FOOT SHOVED UP THEIR ASS

 **AndStarve:** fair enough

 **PermissionDenied:** ....

 **Vine:** Fair enough

 **OnTitties:** Fair enough

 **MoveImGay:** Fair Enough

 **ThatGayShit:** fair e n o u g h

 **AKnife:** fair enough bitch

 **PermissionDenied:** you are all dead to me

 **AKnife:** I might actually be dead who knows

 **AKnife:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **AndStarve:** don't even joke about that jim

 **MoveImGay:** nah he's good it's how we cope with fear

 **ThatGayShit:** fear of what?

 **MoveImGay:** fear

 **OnTitties:** wh y

**PermissionDenied:**

****

**AKnife:** ho

 **AKnife:** hooOOLY SHIT

 **AKnife:** I FOUND STRICKLER

 **OnTitties:** whA T

 **BBQSauce:** omg what

 **AndStare:** holy shit no way

 **AKnife:** Waltolomew Strickler

 **AKnife:** who the fuck names their kid that

 **AKnife:** it has no date tho

 **AKnife:** how fucking old are you strickler

 **AKnife:** what secrets do you hide in your wrinkles

 **AKnife:** i mean there's a fucking kid here from 1894

 **AKnife:** let that sink in

 **AKnife:** a mother fucking baby from 1894

 **AKnife:** they don't a g e

 **AKnife:** this is fucking horrifying

 **AKnife:** how long can they be here

 **AKnife:** what happens if they go back

 **AKnife:** do they age immediately

 **AKnife:** grow up like normal kids

 **ThatGayShit:** holy shit immortal??

 **PermissionDenied:** sounds like anime

 **AKnife:** this is horrifying

 **AKnife:** I want to save them all but

 **AKnife:** what will happen if they leave here

 **AKnife:** HOLY SHIT I FOUND HIM

 **AndStarve:** REALLY

 **AKnife:** yeah!!

 **AKnife:** he's still as cute as ever

 **AKnife:** on my way to the bridge now! Ijust gotta get away before the goblinSNO

 **AKnife:** shitShithsihtishithyishithi FUCK

 **AndStarve:** JIM

 **BBQSauce:** JIM

 **AKnife:** GET TO THE BRIDGE IM GOING THEIR NOW BUT EVERYONE"S ON MY FUCKING DICK HO HO HOLY SHIT

 **MoveImGay:** god I wish that were me

 **AKnife:** NOW's NOT THE TIME TO BE GAY

 **AndStarve:** we're on the way!!

 **AKnife:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *baby giggles* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Vine:** amazing

* * *

 

The seven of them raced over to Trollmarket to alert Blinky and AAARRGGHH!! that Jim was on his way out. Unlucky for them the Tribunal decided to show up to destroy the bridge as they deemed the Trollhunter untrustworthy. All of them had something to say about that with even little Eli jumping the damn Lava dude.

"Eli you're gonna get burned," Toby shouted as he did nothing to stop him.

"I," punch, "don't," punch, "CARE," bite to the face.

Shannon, Mary, and Darci, sneaked away to try and keep people from getting near the bridge. Blinky motioned for Tobias to go with them with War Hammer as he helped with distracting the Tribunal. Apparently Vendel and Blinky had kept them in their meeting for much longer than they had planned in order to try and keep the bridge open. Claire followed suit with Steve and Eli, who was glaring at anyone who dared look his way, to the bridge to help the others. Together they formed a protective ring to ensure no one got to close to the bridge while MAry and Claire also kept watch over the portal to watch for Jim. Draal was already there with their weapons.

"Move fleshbags," shouted the lava guy who squeaked when Eli took a step towards him.

 

"Oh my god what the actual fuck is going on," Toby whispered before hearing the sound of Jim's voice calling out to them.

Faster than lightning, they all raced over to the portal's entrance to get Jim and Claire's baby brother. Unknown to them, Usurna gave a silent command for one of the trolls to start the destruction of the bridge.

Soon enough the kids were grabbed and the bridge slammed with hammers. 

"You killed him," screamed Toby, rushing to attack Usruna with War Hammer. Eli was hot on his heels but several troll guards held them back.

 

She turned and started to walk out, pausing for just a moment, "Do not get in my way. You are guests of us and our hospitality is wearing thin."

* * *

 

  
Today was a horrible day. Jim was thrown into a cell by Blinky's own brother, man that betrayal is gonna hurt if he finds out. A sigh escaped his lips while he rested against the sharp stones of his cage. Jim thought about everything that had happened in the past year. He thought about becoming the trollhunter, his friends, his family, and of course his duties. So much had happen since the year had started and still he had so much to learn. Still with what bits and pieces he could place could not explain the voice in his head.

 _'There is no explanation needed,'_ it whispered, _'I exist as you exist.'_

 _'nope nope nope'_ Jim shook his head as if it would help.

 _'You still try to ignore me,'_ the tone sounded hurt, _'I still do not understand why.'_

Jim bit back a scoff, _'maybe because every time you take over I wake up to **dead bodies?'**_

It was silent for a moment before speaking, _'I merely wish to protect you. You are special beyond compare, you will rule this world and the next.'_

Alarm bells rang in Jim's head, _'but I don't want to rule any world! I just want to live a long life!'_

Silence.

 _heh_  
_hehe_  
_heheHEHE **HEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA**_  
**_AHAHAHAHHAHASHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_ **  
**_AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH_ **

The laughter echoed in Jim's head. It sounded as if it was coming from every where and it was hurting his head. His eyes felt as if they were going to pop out of his skull by the pressure building up. Something was trying to escape, something was trying to take over again but Jim wouldn't let it. Tears started to stream down his face while stars flickered behind closed eyelids.

And then it stopped.

Before Jim could even catch his breath he heard it. The words that made a chill run down his spine.

_'Who said you had a choice?'_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates may take longer! I am now working on another fanfic "Another Way Out" by Tyranno (I adopted it) which will not be a chat fic (aside from some chats of course you'll have to pry chat from my cold dead hands) 
> 
> Warning: it has Steve/Jim but y'all know I ain't goin let anthing happen without it H U R T I N G (pelase read it i'm actually really anxsious about it and i've written like three books to try and get it right holy shit i'm freaking out) 
> 
> ALSO I HAVE WITCH JIM PICS https://trololololololooz.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Password: LOLLOL


	6. Nomura is back. back Again. Death Jokes are back. Tell A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mispeled Nomura and im keeping it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T RI G G ERS: Implied/reference child abuse, mentions of DISMEBOWELMENT, mentions of EYE GOUGING, mentionsof STEVES SHITTY DAD, mentions of sex (no actual sex), Shannon is thirsty, Swearing, Memes
> 
> Chat room translator!!!
> 
> Shannon -> VINE
> 
> Claire -> AndStarve
> 
> Jim -> AKnife
> 
> Toby ->BBQSauce
> 
> Darci -> OnTitties
> 
> Eli -> ThatGayShit
> 
> Steve -> MoveImGay
> 
> Mary -> PermissionDenied
> 
> Nomura -> Monura

_User(S) **Vine, MoveImGay, BBQSauce, OnTitties, ThatGayShit, PermissionDenied, AndStarve,** and **AKnife** have entered chatroom **Nani The Fucko**_

_User(s) **OnTitties** has changed the chatroom **Nani The Fucko** to **Avoiding Life**_

 

 **OnTitties:** let's pretend we're all still normal kids living normal lives

 **AKnife:** I would but i'm stuck into an alternate dimension that is slightly like hell

 **AKnife:** Monura is here too

 **AKnife:** *Nomura

 **BBQSauce:** oh shit really

 **AKnife:** yeet

 **AKnife:** also does anyone ahve an extra phone

 **AKnife:** if so send me it

 **AndStarve:** where does tht ttrain of though even go

 **AKnife:** Nomura should join this chat

 **PermissonDenied:** _n o_

 **PermissionDenied:** adults are not allowed

 **AKnife:** she wants to shit talk strickler

 **PermissionDenied:** suddenly Nomura is my new best friend

 **AndStarve:** uM

 **OnTittieS:** u wanna fucking go mate

 **Vine:** can i be ur gf

 **MoveImGay:** smooth as crunchy peanut butter

 **ThatGayShit:** just like you asshole

 **MoveImGay:** how dare u fucking call me out

 **ThatGayShit:** we're dating it's what happenes

 **BBQSauce:** Hey jim not to be a downer

 **AKnife:** too late

 **BBQSauce:** eat shit

 **BBQSauce:** but how the fucko are we supposed o send o you a phone o

 **OnTitties:** Sing my angel of music

 **BBQSauce:** *Screams like the Grinch in that one vine*

 **OnTitties:** beautiful

 **Vine:** straight people r wild

 **BBQSauce:** excuse u

 **BBQSauce:** my crush on jim back in 4 grade will say otherwise

 **AKnife:** ur kssings shit

 **OnTitties:** then it's improved drastically

 **Vine:** also j i m

 **AKnife:** i sense Shannon's shipping shenennagins

 **Vine:** horrible spelling aside

 **Vine:** how would u know

 **Vine:** that toby kissing is shit

 **AKnife:** I think we implieed that we triede to date

 **Vine:** no but

 **Vine:** it means

 **Vine:** that you Jimothy Lake Jr

 **AKnife:** die

 **Vine:** have something to compare it to o

 **Vine:** interesatne

 **AndStarve:** Im offended

 **AndStarve:** my country's offended

 **AndStarve:** My language is offended

 **PermissionDenied:** Claire you literally forgot how to spell hola and had to do a google translate on goodby

 **AndStarve:** Hey Mary?

 **AndStarve:** go fuck yourself

 **Vine:** I'll do it for u

 **PermissionDenied:** holy shit

 **AndStarve:** somethings thirsty as fuck

 **Vine:** wait we're off topic

 **ThatGayShit:** there's a topic

 **MoveImGay:** Something about jim kssing

 **Vine:** u did it didn't u

 **MoveImGay:** yeah when we knew eachother before my dad tried to disembowel us we were super affectionate to eachother

 **MoveImGay:** but more brotherly

 **AKnife:** it wasn't brotherly when u kept grabbing my ass freshmen year

 **MoveImGay:** shhhhh

 **AndStarve:** im sorry

 **AndStarveL** disembowel

 **AKnife:** that was ste3ve

 **AKnife:** im like 87% he was going to gouge me eyesout

 **MoveImGay:** me eyes

 **ThatGayShit:** everyday you two remember is another day I want to have a cuddle party with everyone cause h o l y shi t t o

 **BBQSauce:** when u get back cuddle aprty

 **OnTitties:** my house! we have one of those living rooms that is literally just beds and right off the side is a snack room and we have three flat screens!!

 **OnTitties:** it's literally the perfect place for netflix and chill

 **BBQSauce:** in both conotations

 **PermissionDenied:** can confirm would cuddle again

 **Vine:** y e s

 **AKnife:** guys phone

 **ThatGayShit:** how would we get it to you

 **AKnife:** Claire?

 **AKnife:** u can open portals

 **AndStarve:** across dimensions??

 **AKnife:** just one small enough to pass a phone trhough

 **ThatGayShit:** I've got anopther phone so ye

 **AndStarve:** r e al l y

 **AndStarve:** fine

 

 

* * *

 

  
_User(s) **Unknown** has entered chatroom **Avoid Life**_

_User(s) **BBQSauce** has changed Unknown to **Monura**_

 

 **Monura:** why

 **BBQSauce:** why not

 **Monura:** i should kill you

 **OnTitties:** try it

 **OnTitties:** See What Happens

 **Monura:** holy shit

 **Monura:** anyway

 **Monura:** Little Gynt why am i here

 **Monura:** it's not a good idea to become friends since we'll have to kill eachother

 **AKnife:** do I eem like i make smart decisons

 **Monura:** fair enough

 **PermissionDenied:** UGH

 **AndStarve:** can you two like???

 **AndStarve:** not kill eachother???

 **Monura:** that or get killed by gunmar

 **AKnife:** a win win really

 **Monura:** im concerned

 **AndStarve:** you dont get used to it

 **Monura:** that's not how the saying goes

 **AndStarve:** did i fucking stuter

 **Monura:** also can anyone tell me what the fuck Little Gynt is doing

 **Monura:** he keeps taking rocks and drawing shit

 **Monura:** like people kissing

 **Vine:** jim r u fucking drawing ur otps in a cell

 **AKnife:** holy shit I should draw my otps fucking

 **Vine:** NO O

 **PermissionDenied:** whaT THE FUCK

 **ThatGayShit:** Otps everyone n o w

 **Monura:** what the fuck is an otp

 **Vine:** one true pairing

 **Vine:** or ONE of the many TRUE PAIRINGS that i ship

 **OnTitties:** do we need to explain shipping

 **Monura:** lil gynt did that already

 **BBQSauce:** lil gynt sounds like a rap name

 **AKnife:** yo i wanna die bye

 **OnTitties:** sick beats

 **MoveImGay:** when it drop

 **Monura:** I personally ship myself with the cute barista at the coffee shop

 **AndStarve:** Ana?

 **Monura:** yes

 **Vine:** I get gay vibes go get her

 **Monura:** ur children the fuck

 **Monura:** dont tell me how to live my life

 **MOnura:** ur fucking fetuses

 **Monura:** wait

 **Vine:** we are not silent hill protags

 **AndStarve:** that was obscure

 **Vine:** what isn't

 **PermissionDenied:** tru

 **ThatGayShit:** I ship myself with steve

 **ThatGayShit:** also takato and takuya

 **MoveImGay:** oh n o

 **BBQSauce:** NO

 **AKnife:** I heard rare pair, digimon, and crossover ImHERE

 **ThatGayShit:** *gentle gay gasp*

 **ThatGayShit:** my bro

 **AKnife:** b r o

 **Vine:** what is going on

 **BBQSauce:** hell

 **MoveImGay:** ok but that's a constant

 **MoveImGay:** DREAM DADDY

 **AKnife:** what

 **ThatGayShit:** what

 **AndStarve:** what

 **Monura:** what

 **OnTitties:** what

 **BBQSauce:** what

 **PermissionDenied:** what

 **Vine:** yes

 **MoveImGay:** i was tryin to remember thaat fucking game for foreVER

 **MoveImGay:** FUCKING DREAMDADDY

 **AKnife:** that was a good game

 **ThatGayShit:** ok veveryone which dad would u date

 **PermissionDenied:** none of them

 **ThatGayShit:** r u de

 **Monura:** why is he drawing a dogs ass

 **MoveImGay:** PomPomPurin?

 **AKnife:** PomPomPurin

 **MoveImGay:** how Kittyful of you

 **AKnife:** Kittysama here?

 **MoveImGay:** as it ever was

 **AKnife:** as it ever was

 **BBQSauce:** what the fuck just happened

 

 

_User(s) **Monura** has gone to die_

 

 

 **ThatGayShit** : I FUCKING FORGOT ABOUT THAT

 

 **AKnife:** if u can't handle me at my worst

 

 **AKnife:** u don't deserve me at my best

 

 **AndStarve:** u have a best?

 

 **AKnife:** ejfkladaCLRAIE

 

 **PermissionDenied:** Toasted, Grilled

 

 **Vine:** Burnt to a mother fucking crisp

 

 **OnTitties:** what Jim actually meant

 

**OnTitties:**

 

_User(s) **ThatGayShit** has changed chatroom **Avoid Life** to **Roast Jimothy Day**_

 

 **AKnife:** yOU RUDE MOTHER FUCKERS

 

 **AKnife** : NOMURA I CAN HEAR YOU LAUGHING

 

 

_User(s) **Monura** has come back to life_

 

 

**Monura:** _Then_ _Perish_

 

 

_User(s) **Monura** has gone to die_

 

 

 **AKnife** : jfc

 

 **Vine:** this place is a mess

 

 **ThatGayShit:** u made it

 

 **Vine:** I never said I wasn't a mess  

 

 **MoveImGay:** and in that moment I swear

 

 **MoveImGay:** we were all messes

 

 

_User(s) **ThatGayShit** ,  **BBQSauce** ,  **OnTitties** ,  **AndStarve** ,  **PermissionDenied** ,  **Vine** , and  **AKnife** have gone to die_

 

 

 **MoveImGay** : R UDE

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another WAy Out should be updating next and lemme tell u   
> imma try to catch up to this many chapters so this fic is on the back burner for a bit
> 
> i love hurting p e o p l e


	7. The one with Plot and AO3 Tags (Warning Multiple Eye gif image)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT starts off cute and then I decide to bring in the plot ALSO MY BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW MAY 6
> 
> (WARNING MULTIPLE EYE MOVING IMAGE AT HE END OF THE OF THE CHAPTER
> 
> also torture, mentions of eye gouging, mentions of eye EATING, mentions of suicide, mentions of murder, memes, swearing,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat room translator!!!
> 
> Shannon -> VINE
> 
> Claire -> AndStarve
> 
> Jim -> AKnife
> 
> Toby ->BBQSauce
> 
> Darci -> OnTitties
> 
> Eli -> ThatGayShit
> 
> Steve -> MoveImGay
> 
> Mary -> PermissionDenied
> 
> Nomura -> Monura

_User(s) **Vine, AKnife, OnTitties, BBQSauce, PermissionDenied, AndStarve,** and **ThatGayShit** have come back to life_  

 

 

 **MoveImGay:** Well well well

 

 **MoveImGay:**  

 

_User(s) **Vine** has changed chatroom **Roast Jimothy Day** to **AO3 Tags**_

_User(s) **Monura** has come back to life_

_User(s) **Monura** has gone to die_

 

 

 **AKnife:** get the fuck back here

 

_User(s) **Monura** has come back to life_

**Monura:** only because i kicked ur ass last battle and feel sorry for u

 

 **AKnife:** u kno what on second thought I can't wait to slaughter you

 

 **Vine:** ssh

 

 **Vine:** Shhh

 

 **Vine:** IT"S TIME

 

 **PermissionDenied:** no

 

 **Vine:** it's time

 

 **AndStarve:** no

 

 **Vine:** quick everyone

 

 **Vine:** what AO3 tag are u

 

 **BBQSauce:** you say love triangle?

 

 **AndStarve:** i say ot3:

 

 **AKnife:** t _he fanfiction_

 

 **PermissionDenied:** really

 

 **OnTitties:** you're doing great sweetie!

 

 **BBQSauce:** <3

 

 **Vine:** ONE TAG PER PERSON ASSHOELS

 

 **AndStarve:** lame

 

 **AKnife:**  

 

 **ThatGayShit:** I have several questions

 

 **MoveImGay:**  

 

 **ThatGayShit:** you like mothman????

**MoveImGay:** yes and the urge to move to the desert and dye my hair black and look like a hotter Jim

 

 **AKnife:** looks like I need to make my tag canon

 

 **Vine:** kinky

 

 **AKnife:** you all are next

 

 **OnTitties:** what in the actual hell is going on

 

 **BBQSauce:** babe this is u

 

**BBQSauce:**

 

 **OnTitties:** y'all

 

 **OnTitties:**   [What is your AO3 Tag?](http://generatorland.com/usergenerator.aspx?id=9094)

 

 **OnTitties:** I found steli love child

 

 **MoveImGay:** Steli???

 

 **ThatGayShit:**  why is there a ship name

 

 **Ontitties:** _"This shy boy has dirty blond hair that's pinned back on one side and glazed white eyes. He likes shoujo manga and has a hard time focusing. He's also got large ears."_

 

 **BBQSauce:** omg it's true

 

 **MoveImGay:**  my son I got him in the divorce

 

 **ThatGayShit:** i love him

 

 **MoveImGay:** I found his older brother

 

 **MoveImGay:** _"This kuudere boy has cream-coloured hair that's cut short and menacing purple eyes. He likes conspiracy theories and is afraid of spiders. He's always wearing nice shoes."_

 

 **thatGayShit:**  kuudere?

 

 **AndStarve:** I FOUND JEVES LOVE CHILD

 

 **MoveImGay:** ..jeves???

 

 **AndStarve:** _"This delinquent boy has brown hair that's slicked back and large cream-coloured eyes. He likes parkour and has too many ugly sweaters. He's actually an angel."_

 

 **AndStarve:** you n jim

 

 **AKnife:** excuse me what

 

 **BBQSauce:** jim don't even try and fight it u 2 r pretty gay

 

 **AKnife:** im gay with u too

 

 **BBQSauce:** yeah but we're like JD and Turk gay

 

 **BBQSauce:** u n steve are like....rrly gay

 

 **BBQSauce:** like "been there done that" gay

 

 **Monura:** I mean you're not wrong on that

 

 **BBQSauce:** Excuse Me What

 

 **AKnife:** What

 

 **onTitties:** what

 

 **PermissionDenied:** why do i keep returning at the weirdest fucking times

 

 **Vine:** It's an art

 

 **AndStarve:** explain

 

 **ThatGayShit:** WHAT

 

 **AKnife:** nomura????

 

 **Monura:** you were not inconspicious when you were at the fucking museum

 

 **AndStarve:** omG WHAT

 

 **Monura:** wait no I have that wrong

 

 **OnTitties:** oh thank god

 

 **ThatGayShit:** holy shit

 

 **Monura:** You two were not inconspicuous when you were at the museum fucking.

 

 **BBQSauce:** JIM HOLY SHIT

 

 **ThatGayShit:** STEVE

 

 **Vine:** o so that

 

 **Vine:** that may be a my bad sorry y'all

 

 **AKnife:** I HAVE NO MEMORY OF THIS

 

 **MoveImGay:** SHANNON THE FUCK?

 

 **Vine:** My bad y'all

 

 **AndStarve:** H O W

 

 **PermissionDenied:** im past the point of shock, im just numb

 

 **AndStarve:** Shannon please explain

 

 **Vine:**  

 

 **AndStarve:** that explains nothing

 

 

 **AKnife:** wAIT I REMEMBER

 

 **MoveImGay:** ...wait

 

 **MoveImGay:** JIM NO

 

 **AKnife:** OKAY SO STEVE AND I WERE HANGING OUT

 

 **AKnife:** AND I GUESS I MUST'vE LIKE??

 

 **AKnife:** LOOKE AT HIM WITH GAY LUST OR SOMEHTING CAUSE THIS OLD LADY

 

 **BBQSauce** : Gay lust

 

 **AKnife:** COMES UP TO US AND

 

 **AKnife:** SHE WAS LIKE

 

 **AKnife:** UR GOING TO HELL 

 

 **AKnife:** and SteVE AND I WERE LIKE

 

 **AKnife:** alREADY THERE 

 

 **AKnife:** but really i was just 

 

 **AKnife:** "No ma'am we're just a couple of guys being dudes"

 

 **MoveImGay:** SHIT UP

 

 **ThatGayShit:** Shit up

 

 **AKnife:** AND siNCE Memes are engraved on our very beiING 

 

 **AndStarve:** oHNO I KNOW WHERE THIS IS GOING

 

 **AKnife:** Steve was like "Just a  couple of dudes being guys"

 

 **MoveImGay:** and in that moment i knew our fate was sealed

 

 **AKnife:** SO OF COURSE I CONTINUE AND GO "Just a couple of guys being gaY"

 

 **AKnife:** andT HE LADY WAS SO OFFENDED 

 

 **PermissionDenied:** I'm offended and I'm lesbian

 

 **Vine:** I thoght you were american? 

 

 **PermissionDenied:** I'm brekaing up with u

 

 **Vine:** babe no wiat ilu 5eva

 

 **Vine:** it's more than 4eva

 

 **AKnife:** SHH SHIUSH

 

 **AKnife:** SO I THINK I BBLOCKED OUT WHAT HAPPENED NEXT I JUST KNOW WE WERE IN A BATHROOM NEXT

 

 **OnTitties:** with the old lady >??

 

 **AKnife:** JFAKLSJGDS NO OH MYHFD

 

 **MoveImGay:** NO

 

 **MoveImGay:** NO WHAT HAPPPENED WAS THAT LIL SHIT

 

 **MoveImGay:** Dodged THE LADY"S ATTACK WITH HER PURSE

 

 **MoveImGay:** AND FOR SOME UNKNOWN FUCKING REASON

 

 **MoveImGay:** SHE HAD MELTING MARSHMALLOWS AND A FUCKING CRUCIFIX IN HER PURSE

 

 **MoveImGay:** SO now I"M covered in it a

 

 **MoveImGay:** LOOKING LIKE I JSUT CAME OUT OF A GAY PRONRO

 

 **AKnife:** OH GOD I REMMEBER

 

 **AKnife:** OS WE RUSH IN TO THE MUSEM's BATTRHONM

 

 **AKnife:** and I"M TRYING TO HELP GET THE STUFF OFF STEVE

 

 **AKnife:** WITH FUCKING JESUS JUDGING MY EVERY MOVE

 

 **MoveImGay:** SO I TAKE OFF MY PANTS

 

 **Vine:** this is beaitufil

 

 **MoveImGay:** AND WE"RE TRYING TO CLEAN ME UP

 

 **AKnife:** and that's when we heard the door open

 

 **Monura:** becAUSE YOU GUYS WER EIN  THE WOMANS BATHROOM

 

 **AndStarve:** i...

 

 **AndStarve:** ...honestly I believe the you two fucking story more

 

 **AndStarve:** than Jim had to help Steve get unstuck with judging jesus and marshmallows

 

 **AKnife:** well when you put it like that it sounds sillu

 

 **AndStarve:** yourE JUS TNOW REALZING THIS?

 

 **PermissionDenied:** so ther's a link to an asstehtic generator

 

 **PermissionDenied:** and first try i found steve

 

 **BBQSauce:** are we just gonna

 

 **PermissionDenied:** _"tacky jock"_

 

 **OnTitties:** yup

 

 **MoveImGay:** im too shocked to be offended

 

 **ThatGayShit:** it's tru

 

 **BBQSAuce:** _"lovecraftian memecore"_

 

 **BBQSAuce:** WHAT DOES THIS EVEN MEME

 

 **BBQSauce:** DOES CTHULULULU FUCKING ???srklgdf why

 

 **OnTitties:** catch me dabbing with cthululu at 3 am in Denny's parking lot

 

 **BBQSauce:** DARCI

 

 **PermissionDenied:** _"Army of the Angry Dirtbag"_ Steves autobiography

 

 **MoveImGay:** rude

 

 **BBQSauce:** sjklgag JIM

 

 **AKnife:** Jim.EXE has stopped functioning

 

 **AKnife:** Terminate?

 

 **MoveImGay:** kill it

 

 **BBQSauce:** JIM NO LOOK

 

 **BBQSAuce:** _"Nightmare of the Nude Spagehtti-O's"_

 

 **AKnife:** NO

 

 **AKnife:** FUCK YOU TOBIAS

 

 **BBQSauce:** S UF F ER

 

 **ThatGayShit:** what

 

 **AndStarve:** WAIT IS THIS WHAT U WERE TLLING ME ABOUT TOBY

 

 **BBQSauce:** ok soO Jim actually had a nightmare that he was being hunted by his mother's attempt at making spaghetti-os

 

 **BBQSauce:** he still can'tgo down the can asle

 

 **AKnife:** UR FUCKING DEAD KIDDO

 

 **OnTitties:** OMFG

 

 **Vine:** I am blesset

 

 **PermissionDenied:** wait??? how adly did she fuck it up??

 

 **AKnife:** my mother is a Doctor

 

 **AKnife:** she saves lives

 

 **AKnife:** but she cannot cook to save her fucking life

 

 **AKnife:** i learned to cook for survival

 

 **Monura:** im still in awe at how she fucked up tea

 

 **Monura:** like not even fancy tea

 

 **Monura:** the cheap lipton green tea bullshit

 

 **Monura:** it _haunts me_

 

 **Vine:** ha anyone ever thought about how Jim is the lvoe child of Natsuki and Yuri from DDLC

 

 **MoveImGay:** every day

 

 **BBQSauce:** no

 

 **OnTitties:** because we're normal???

 

 **Vine:** fff lame

 

 **MoveImGay:** fiucking losers

 

 **AKnife:** why am i friends ith any of you

 

 **MoveImGay:** tramua

 

 **BBQSauce:** also tramua but psychological!

 

 **AKnife:** ...

 

 **AKnife:** are all my friendships formed through me suffering >?????

 

 **OnTitties:** yup

 

 **PermissionDenied:** yeah

 

 **Vine:** suffer

 

 **Monura:** tragic

 

 **ThatGayShit:** uh huh

 

 **AndStarve:** p much babe

 

 **PermissionDenied:** u kno what amazies me??

 

 **Vine:** Amazies

 

 **PermissionDenied:** die

 

 **PermissionDenied:** where is the teen drama???

 

 **PermissionDenied:** The jealousy??? the angst??

 

 **AKnife:** i have angst

 

 **PermissionDenied:** THE DRAMA

 

 **AndStarve:** do we look like a Telenovela?

 

 **BBQSauce:** btw Claire i hear "Insert Cheesy Title Here" is back on

 

 **AndStarve:** MMM ESS GOOD SHIT GOOD SHIT GOOD SHIT RIGHT THERE

 

 **PermissionDenied:** no but i mean. We constantly joke about relationshops that aren't going on

 

 **PermissionDenied:** LOOK AT STEVE AND JIM CLAIRE

 

 **BBQSauce:** MAry you greatly misunderstand

 

 **OnTitties:** yeah

 

 **AndStarve:** we're all chill and talk it out

 

 **AKnife:** ...we do???

 

 **ThatGayShit:** yeah! we can't be jealous if we all want to date Jim!

 

 **AKnife:** yeah!

 

 **AKnife:** wait what

 

 **ThatGayShit:** ...

 

 **ThatGayShit:** whoops

 

 **BBQSauce:** you are weak Eli

 

 **BBQSauce:** WEAK

 

 **AKnife:** what

 

 **AndStarve:** the rumor come out

 

 **MoveImGay:** Does Jim is Poly?

 

 **AKnife:** w h a t

 

 **OnTitties:** Jim are you okay?

 

 **Monura:** someone please expalin why little gynt is screaming but also not

 

 **Monura:** it's honestly terrifying

 

 **BBQSauce:** Jim's part dragon

 

 **BBQSauce:** he hordes realtionships

 

 **Monura:** really

 

 **Monura:** I haven't seen a dragon hafling in a long long time

 

 **BBQSauce:** WAIT THEYRE REAL???

 

 **Monura:** yes????

 

 **Monura:** Dd you think our world ended with just trolls????

 

 **OnTitties:** I know werewolves

 

 **MoveImGay:** angels

 

 **Vine:** I'm literally a god

 

 **PermissionDenied:** have you seen the shit that comes out of Japan? yeah no all real

 

 **ThatGayShit:** Darci??

 

 **OnTitties:** yeet?

 

 **ThatGayShit:** ....I think I might be a werewolf

 

 **MoveImGay:** ...

 

 **MoveImGay:**  so wait how does your glasses work in wolf mood

 

 **ThatGayShit:** akfslvFAJDA

 

 **BBQSauce:** no

 

 **BBQSauce:** no hesitation

 

 **AKnife:** Im going to dIE

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now Nomura has a moral dilema. The kids have to save Jim
> 
> And who knows if his vision is correct?
> 
> Acually scratch that. His vision is correct but....is it this Jim? Or another
> 
> And see if you can catch the reference! (w


	8. HAPPY HALLOWEEN IM ALIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guess who's back  
> back agian  
> bloody's back  
> TELL A FRIEND

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -implied/referenced shitty dads  
> -memes

_ User(s)  _ **_Vine, AKnife, OnTitties, BBQSauce, PermissionDenied, AndStarve,_ ** _ and  _ **_ThatGayShit_ ** _ have come back to life  _

 

**MoveImGay: @AKnife @BBQSauce @AndStarve** do any of y’all kno a Bular?

 

**MoveImGay:** is he lik???? okaY??

 

**BBQSauce:**

 

**AKnife:** WHAT

 

**AndStarve:** Steve

 

**AndStarve:** back away slowly and run 

 

**MoveImGay:** i can’t he lives with Coach

 

**BBQSauce:** W H A T

 

**BBQSauce:** HES DEAD??? THO?? IM P SURE???

 

**MoveImGay:** hold up lemme add him to the group chat

 

**AKnife:** WHAT

 

_ User(s)  _ **_MoveImGay_ ** _ has added  _ **_DaddyIssues_ ** _ to  _ **_AO3 Tags_ **

 

**DaddyIssues:** TrollHunter

 

**AKnife:** I think im having a stroke

 

**BBQSauce:** w h a t

 

**AndStarve:** BuLAR HOW ARE YOU EVEN ALIVE

 

**DaddyIssues:** Unsure. I have been given a second chance in fleshbag form

 

**BBQSauce:**  W H A T

 

**AKnife:** there’s so muh to unpack from all this

 

**DaddyIssues:** I have been brought back to aid you

 

**AKnife:** oh cool

 

**DaddyIssues:** and to “Get it on” with Kajingar’s son

 

**AKnife:** un cool

 

**Monura:** get...what?

 

**DaddyIssues:** Unclear 

 

**DaddyIssues:** I’m getting everything just to be safe

 

**Monura:** oh my god.

 

**DaddyIssues:** I have adopted the blonde one as my own now 

 

**DaddyIssues:** he is not my brother in blood but in arms

 

**MoveImGay:** I farted and tasted it in my mouth

 

**AndStarve:** r u sure about that

 

**DaddyIssues:** He is an idiot

 

**DaddyIssues:** But we have bonded over terrible father figures

 

**DaddyIssues:** Also the one called Coach said I can’t kill him

 

**AndStarve:** damnit

 

**AKnife:** this is really happening

 

**DaddyIssues:** Are you really in the Darklands

 

**Monura:** yea we’ve been fighting and lil gynt is not looking too good

 

**VINE:** what?

 

**OnTitties:** what

 

**PermissionDenied:** JIM

 

**AKnife:** Im,, fine

 

**Monura:** you got stabbed

 

**AKnife:** I got better

 

**Monura:** Bular, your father is planning something with the Trollhunter and I fear what it is

 

**DaddyIssues:** when I figure out this infernal device We will speak more

 

**Monura:** agreed

 

**ThatGayShit:** yo im alive what’d i miss

 

**BBQSauce:**

 

**ThatGayShit:** ah so the usual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i totally didn't delete most of the stuff in the chapters nooo

**Author's Note:**

> im here to fuck your feelings up


End file.
